


One to Remember

by PuppetMaster55



Series: shance fluff week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, M/M, ShanceFluffWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: After the explosion, Lance is hurt.





	One to Remember

All things considered, Lance could say that his life was going almost decently.

Of course, currently he was focused on not dying because of probably-not-rover exploding, but. He was getting carried by Shiro and had a nice view of Shiro's butt the whole trip... somewhere.

“I might actually be that thing,” Lance said, and Shiro startled, nearly tripping down the stairs. “The, uh, thing. The thing. The... thing.” Lance scrunched his eyebrows together, trying to focus his thoughts. He reached up, touching the majestic butt. “The _thing_.”

“Bisexual?” Shiro offered, his voice tight. Lance grinned, goofily, and squeezed the majestic butt.

“That's it!” He patted Shiro's still-majestic butt (which he now knew was nicely muscular) and heard Shiro cough. “That's the thing. Because this is a majestic butt. You have a majestic butt. Very muscle-y. Excellent squeeze.”

“I'm so glad Keith went ahead with Allura,” Shiro breathed, starting back down the steps. “I'd never hear the end of this if he heard you.”

Lance groaned, vision going black as Shiro pulled him away from the majestic butt. Pain filled his everything, pulling him away from reality, away from Shiro.

When he came back to, he was laying... somewhere. Different, he was sure, because the air smelled faintly of outside and not like smoke, but Lance didn't know where. Everything still hurt, and his head felt wet with... something. It hurt to piece his thoughts together.

“Shiro?” he called out, cracking open his eyes. “What... what happened?”

“Lance.” Shiro was there, beside him, over him, taking up his everything. “Lance, you're hurt. There was an explosion, Coran isn't sure what happened.”

“Rover,” Lance groaned, recalling a clear memory. “Rover went boom. Bad doggo.”

“Rover?” Shiro furrowed his brow. “The Galra attack.”

“Galra?” Lance squinted up at Shiro. He tried to sit up, tried to fight against the pain, but Shiro gently pushed him back down. “No. We gotta–”

“You need to rest,” Shiro gently commanded. “You're hurt enough, and the Galra are attacking the Arusian village. We're safe here. And as soon as Hunk and Coran return with a new crystal, you're going right into a cryo-replenisher. You're going to be just fine.”

Lance coughed, grimacing in pain. “Ow. Kiss it better?”

“Really?” Shiro laughed, smiling. “So soon? Do you really want a kiss?”

“Yes sir, Captain Tight Booty.” Lance tried to salute, and grimaced at the spike of pain.

“Stop moving,” Shiro commanded. “I'll kiss you better.”

“Yesssss,” Lance hissed, closing his eyes in victory. Trying to move was exhausting. He felt Shiro's lips press to his forehead, and he smiled, letting the black take him. “I'm feeling better already. I'm gonna remember this for the rest of my life.”

* * *

Lance stumbled out of the cryopod, falling into Hunk and Shiro's arms. He blinked up at them in confusion.

“Uh. What happened?” He furrowed his brow at Pidge and Coran, heatedly going up against each other with their clocks. “Is this a clock party?”

Shiro paused, staring at Lance. “You missed a lot. What do you remember?”

Lance paused, tilting his head at Shiro. After a moment, his eyes widened. “Oh, crow, did I really–” he made grabby motions with his hands. Keith covered his mouth, muffling his snickering as he focused on Shiro. At Shiro's mortified nod, Lance groaned. “I am _so_ sorry.”

“Well, you did say you'd remember it for the rest of your life.” At those words, Lance froze, looking at up Shiro, wide-eyed. Lance felt his face turn bright red.

“Oh.” He furiously nodded. “That. That was– yeah.” He grimaced. “Sorry.”

“It's okay,” Shiro replied. Lance's stomach rumbled, and Hunk snorted.

“Let's get some food goo in you,” Hunk said. “And then you can have whatever conversation between you and Shiro you want.”

“It's okay,” Shiro repeated. “You were hurt and mostly out of it. I didn't think it would mean anything.”

“It definitely means something to me though.” Lance's stomach grumbled again. “But I'll take that offer of food.” He looked at Shiro, giving him an embarrassed smile. “Also I... might want to try again? Maybe now that I'm not bleeding internally and could really remember it.”

“I – really?” Shiro blinked down at Lance. “You're okay with that?”

“Okay!” Keith cut in. “I'm not listening to anyone talking about groping anymore. Let's get food goo in you.” Keith walked away, grumbling under his breath. “Can't believe I cradled you in my arms for _this_.”

“Not groping!” Lance protested, his face going a brighter red. “Okay, yeah, there was some butt touching, but this isn't about that! I just–” he looked at Shiro curiously. “Maybe we can do a real one next time?”

“I'd like that,” Shiro replied. “Now come on, sharpshooter. Let's get some food goo in you. Then we can show you Sendak.”

Lance preened, grinning along the way to the kitchen as he imagined his and Shiro's first kiss. Their _real_ first kiss.

 


End file.
